


Swimmer Suki Steals the Show

by MinhoPotato



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Yue (Avatar) Lives, buff suki, its happy i swear, kyoshi and ragni are sukis parents i dont make the rules, suki stans come get yall juice, tall suki too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhoPotato/pseuds/MinhoPotato
Summary: This is a swimmer suki fic in which I project just a little bit. Lots of fluff and honestly more about how cool suki is then anything. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Swimmer Suki Steals the Show

The shrill ringing of her alarm clock jerks Suki out of a dreamless sleep. Her room is pitch black and she tries to turn it off without opening her eyes. Five minutes more of sleep wouldn’t kill her, she reasons as she fumbles to turn it off. She’s practically leaning out of her bed when she finally gets it off, and she rolls back over onto the bed. Just as she’s starting to slip back into sleep she is awoken by a loud banging on her door.

“Suki! We gotta get up and moving!” Kyoshi demands from behind her bedroom door, to which Suki only responds with a low groan into her pillow.

“Young lady if the sun is up before you are, you’re going to be sorry!” She snaps, before Suki hears her footsteps disappear down the hall. Suki finally sits up and opens her eyes, seeing the darkness of her bedroom. She can see the faint outlines of her desk and dresser thanks to the light of the moon in her window. She finally forces herself up out of the bed and flicks on the lights. She stares at her alarm clock with a disapproving glare.

4:50am.

Why is she awake again?

She looks at her swim bag and swim suit sitting on her dresser. Oh, yeah. She’s got a meet today, hence why she is up before the  _ literal sun.  _ Also Kyoshi would kill her if she wasn’t up to help get everything ready for the team. She resigns herself to her fate and decides to finally get ready.

She is in the kitchen just as the sun is beginning to creep above the horizon. She tries to be quiet as she creeps past Ragni and Kyoshi’s room into the kitchen, only to see it was useless as both of them are awake.

“Good morning Suki.” Ragni says without even taking her eyes off the food she’s preparing. Ragni is practically the only reason she and Kyoshi aren’t malnourished and eating the same three meals on repeat. Kyoshi always says that Ragni is the reason she was able to go to the olympics, Suki has trouble believing it.

“Morning.” Her scratchy sleep voice mumbles out as she sits down at the table across from Kyoshi. Suki could fall asleep right here, just lay her head down and knock out.

“Suki.” Suki looks up at Kyoshi, who despite her stern face has excitement playing in her eyes. “You can’t break records if you’re asleep.” Suki mutters some unintelligible response to such flawless logic before Ragni sets breakfast in front of the two of them. It’s tamago kake gohan, Kyoshi’s favorite meet day breakfast. Carbs and proteins, the fuel for a champion. Suki didn’t even realize how hungry she was till the food was in front of her. She grabbed her chopsticks and immediately started to scarf it down.

“Suki don’t choke.” Ragni chuckles, sitting down next to Kyoshi and Suki forces herself to slow down. She’s got a big day ahead of her and she knows it. She’s not sure it’s because she inhaled a kilo of food in seconds or the nerves, but suddenly her stomach is upset. If Ragni and Kyoshi notice, they don’t let on, just continuing to talk about the meet and how Kyoshi expects it to go.

Kyoshi was once an olympic athlete, setting two separate world records in the 1500 meter freestyle and the 400 meter individual medley. She’s so good that her high school renamed their teams to “The Kyoshi Warriors” which are characterized by the face paint worn on game day. It’s sort of a lot to live up to, even with Suki’s unbreakable determination she still feels the pressure weighing on her. Ever since Ragni and Kyoshi took her in when she was in 7th grade she felt she had something to prove to them.

Suki is great in her own right, she has broken several records at her high school, some of which were even Kyoshi’s. She works hard, never skips practice, and she has proven herself as an amazing captain. She is (quite literally) head and shoulders above the competition. Today’s her day, the season’s debut conference meet. She has to prove that she hasn’t fallen off the wagon.

She’s pulled out of her thought by her phone vibrating in her pocket and she sneaks a glance which Kyoshi and Ragni are distracted.

“Morning! Good luck at your meet today! <3”

Suki’s face flushes from the text from Yue. The fact that her girlfriend manages to remember every meet is amazing, combined with the fact that she woke up early to text her makes her heart swell and insides swell.

“Thanks love. Will I see you there?” She asks before going back to her meal, quickly finishing once Kyoshi insists they get going. The day has truly begun.

  
  


Being on deck makes her nervous. She’s finished warming up and is trying to work through a motivational speech for her team while music blares into her ears. There’s nothing left she can do, she just wants to hit the water and get this over with. Deep breaths. She’s got this. Yue, Sokka and Zuko are going to be watching, no matter what they’ll think she did great. But what if she lets her team down? Worse, what if she lets  _ Kyoshi  _ down? She wants not just to win but to impress Kyoshi so bad.

“Suki!” A voice pierces through her headphones and she takes them out, looking over her shoulder. Yue is up in the stands, smiling at her despite it being early morning and she must have driven forever to get here. Her hair is a very pretty light pink, Suki helped her dye it the other night and Suki thinks she likes it best of colors Yue has tried recently (Suki really likes her natural color, a beautiful black that's as dark as the night's sky). Suki climbs up the bleachers, standing on the highest one so that her head barely pokes over the railing. Even for a 6 foot giant like herself, the stands are pretty high up.

“Hi.” Suki says softly, to which Yue (If it’s possible) smiles wider. Yue gives her a soft kiss on the lips and pulls away.

“You’re nervous.” Of course Yue can read her like a book, she should have known.

“Just a little.” She lies through her teeth, despite the fact that her hands are shaking slightly as she leans against the railing. Yue hums and kisses her forehead.

“You’re going to do great. You need more confidence in yourself. Go show them what I already know.” Suki’s insides melt and her nerves finally calm down.

“Suki! Get away from your girlfriend and get ready to swim!” Kyoshi calls from behind her, to which gets giggles out of the team behind her.

“Duty calls.” Suki offers. Yue kisses her once more and Suki is off.

* * *

  
  


Suki stares at the board as the heat before her races. This freshman is no joke, she’s several body lengths ahead of everyone. Suki realizes with a lurching stomach that this girl finished mere hundredths of a second away from her record. Now she’s got something to prove, she’s gonna sink this freshman.

The whistle blows and she’s on the block, staring down the length of the pool with set eyes. She towers over the competition, all the other girls easily only 5 whatever, dwarfed by her 6’4” basketball star-like height. Out of the corner of her eye she can see her team on the sidelines and her friends in the stands. If she wasn’t prepared before, she’s ready now. She’s gonna kill this, set a new record just to make it sting.

“Swimmers take your mark.” The official calls and suki leans down, gripping the block. She tenses. The buzzer blows and she’s off.

The water is ice cold, chilling her straight to her bones, but she doesn’t have time to think about that. Her legs thunder and her arms drag her through the water. She feels strong and long in the water, nothing can stop her. Her competition doesn’t stand a chance. Even as her body begins to scream for a break and more air, she ignores it. She’s ahead of everyone, hitting every wall with precision only a warrior who trained for years could have.

She hits the final wall with an insane smack, and she comes up taking a huge inhale. She blinks, immediately looking to the scoreboard as the crowd cheers. She broke her own record by three seconds and she breaks into a grin. Suki looks to the stands and sees her friends. Sokka is losing his mind, Zuko looks a little lost, and Yue has the biggest grin on her face. She looks at Kyoshi and her team, while her team cheers at the top of their lungs Suki notices the tiniest smile on Kyoshi’s face. Suki feels like she won a million bucks.

When the rest of the swimmers finish, Suki barely manages to pull herself out of the pool. Reporters are already asking her questions and she’s too tired and dehydrated to quite comprehend. She wants nothing more than to lay down and chug a bottle of apple juice to bounce back before her next race.

“Suki! What’s the hardest thing about practicing under Kyoshi?” One asks and Suki resigns herself to answering these questions till someone saves her from them.

“She’s a hard coach but does an amazing job. If there ever was a hard ass, it’s her. But I know she just wants us to be our best.”

“And what is your biggest motivation? Something must keep you running. One can only imagine how hard you work.”

“My girlfriend.” Suki smiles and looks off over the reporters shoulder at Yue in the stands.

“Elborate?”

“No thanks.” 

“I’d appreciate it if you got away from my swimmer now.” Kyoshi looms over the reporters, easily half a foot taller than all of them. Nobody dares to argue with her and they disperse. Kyoshi puts a hand on her shoulder and Suki slumps against her, the aches in her body finally catching up with her.

“Good job as always Suki.”

* * *

  
  


Suki rides home with Yue, half asleep in the front seat. Yue has a nice car that she keeps meticulously clean and has plenty of legroom for Suki. Suki is in black sweatpants and an earth green sweatshirt that reads “Kyoshi Warriors” In big gold lettering, while Yue is looking cute in her jeans and pretty baby blue crop top. Their hands are intertwined, resting on the console as they drive down the highway. Distantly, Suki is aware that it is the playlist they made together playing in the background.

“What did you say?” Yue suddenly says and Suki’s head snaps up. When did it fall down?

“Huh? I didn’t say anything.” Suki grumbles, rubbing her eyes which makes Yue look at her with a mischievous look.

“I didn’t realize I was boring you so much you  _ literally  _ fell asleep.” Yue teases which makes Suki pout. She’s tired, she broke a record and won her other events. All she wants right now it Yue, some sort of food and to sleep.

“Sorry princess.” She says with a smirk which shuts Yue right on up. She can’t help but laugh as blush creeps up her neck. Yue can dish it out but can’t take it, and Suki thinks she’s adorable when she’s flustered. Suki leans over the threshold of the console and kisses her cheek.

“Can we get noodles and company?”

“Is this you using my love to get food Kyoshi won’t give you?”

“No. The food is a bonus to your love.”

They ended up getting noodles and company.


End file.
